


Strawberry Fields Forever

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Non magic AU, Tumblr Prompt, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Why had Gold visited the Pick-Your-Own strawberry fields four times in the last week? It's not as if he can eat the fruit.





	Strawberry Fields Forever

Gold was feeling stupid, and that was not a state of being he enjoyed. He was normally such a practical and sensible man, but this week he’d acted like a bloody fool and it had almost killed him. Death would be preferable to the pure embarrassment he was feeling right now.

“What were you thinking, Gold?”

Dr Whale had asked a dozen variations on that question since he’d been hastily summoned from the fruit field. Gold still hadn’t given him an answer, because anything he said might betray just how much of a fool he really was. Whale sighed and knelt down to close up his medical kit. The angle made it easier to catch Gold’s downcast eyes.

“Look, I know you have managed your allergy for years, but if you’re going to decide to drop yourself in the middle of a field full of your allergen then perhaps you need to talk to Dr Hopper.”

Gold snapped his head up and glared at him; “I’m not depressed or suicidal.”

“Well why have you come strawberry picking four times this week?”

A flash of red just to the left of Whale’s shoulder drew Gold’s eye. Belle was hovering anxiously a few yards away. Gold gave her a weak smile and a small wave. On top of the embarrassment, he felt guilty as sin for causing Belle to panic and fret over him.

“Oh. Oh, I see. Right well.”

Gold turned his attention back to Whale who was looking for too smug for his own good. Gold leaned back in the folding chair that had been offered when his attack had started and fixed the good doctor with a calculating stare.

“About time I adjusted your rental agreement I believe.”

The damn man had the nerve to tut at him as he stood up.

“It’s not nice to threaten your wingman, Gold.”

Gold watched in horror as Whale turned around and called to Belle. She hurried over and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling Conner?”

He gulped and managed to stutter; “Better.”

“Yes, he is better, but not well enough to drive himself home. Belle, I can’t abandon Christine, would you mind driving Gold home, and stay with him for a while. Just to make sure there’s no further problems.”

Gold almost knocked the chair over in his haste to stand up. He clumsily twisted and caught it before it hit the floor.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Whale took his arm in a totally pointless gesture to steady him on his feet.

“Doctor’s orders Gold. If Belle is willing?”

“Of course. Just give me a moment to grab my purse.”

Gold’s polite smile turned into a snarl once Belle was out of earshot.

“I’m going to evict you for this Whale.”

“Come on, a few hours under Belle’s tender care. It’s a better plan that anaphylactic shock, don’t you think?”

Gold gave him a look of pure loathing that he just managed to wipe off his face as Belle returned.

“You ready to go, Conner?”

“Yes, I suppose, so, erm…”

He tentatively offered Belle his arm and they set off towards the car park. There was an awkward moment when they reached his Cadillac and he had to fish his keys out of his pocket. It felt so strange being in the passenger seat that he had to fold his hands his lap to stop his fingers twitching for the blinker lever.

Belle was quiet as she focused on driving, he tried not to glance at her too often, she wasn’t familiar with his car and he didn’t want to put her off. The warped part of his mind suggested that car crash would be the cherry on the top of this clusterfuck of a day. He mentally stomped on that thought, no reason to tempt Fate any further today.

Once the car was parked on his driveway, Belle shut the engine off and blew out a deep breath. She must have been so nervous driving his car. He reached out to pat her shoulder but chickened out and turned the movement into a thumbs-up instead.

“You did great, Belle.”

She laughed; “Thank you,” – she tilted her head and her eyes dropped to his chest, - “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a tie before.”

Gold’s hand flew to his open collar, he’d totally forgotten he’d pulled his tie off when the itching in his throat started. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been seen in public in any way other than perfectly attired. He watched as Belle’s tongue moistened her bottom lip. It certainly didn’t look like she was repulsed by his less than perfect appearance, in fact she look a little enamoured. He was clearly imagining things.

She suddenly cleared her throat; “Erm, come on let’s get you inside and I’ll make you some tea.”

“You really don’t have to stay, Belle.”

She had already taken off her seatbelt and had the door open, she twisted to look at him over her shoulder; “Doctor’s orders, remember?”

With that she got out of the car leaving him a little baffled. Was Belle keen to spend time with him? He jumped as his door opened.

“It’s a very comfortable car, but tea would be better inside the house, maybe?”

He just about remembered to take his seatbelt off before he tried to get out of the car. Thankfully he made it to his front door without any further incident.

“Please, come in.”

He led Belle into the kitchen and started making tea. A soft hand on his shoulder eased him away from the kettle and gently nudged him towards the stools at the breakfast bar.

“Let me do that Conner, you’ve had a hell of a day.”

He was content to watch Belle move around in his space, she looked at home here. This was going to be one of those moments that his mind replayed frequently, it was perfect. Belle put a hot cup of tea in front of him and asked; “So, shall we talk about why you’ve risked your life by strawberry picking four times this week?”

Gold shrugged and toyed with his tea cup; “Library has been closed.”

It was true, and of course as the librarian Belle knew that. The renovations were the reason that she’d volunteered at the strawberry fields for the week. He risked glancing up at her and found himself captured by her blue eyes.

“You don’t just come in for the books, do you?”

He slowly shook his head, “No. I come into see you.”

He dropped his head as Belle moved away from the counter. This was it, the moment where he ruined the friendship they had by revealing his feelings for her. Her fingers touched his chin and made him gasp as he raised his head.

“Conner.”

He gave into the gentle pressure and turned to face her. She was so much closer than he was expecting. He frozen unable to pull back and give her space.

“You could just ask me out to dinner. I promise no strawberries.”

He had to blink several times. This couldn’t be happening. Belle leaned in a fraction more. This was happening.

“Belle.”

He was surprised to see his own hand rise up to cup her face and delighted when she leaned into his touch as her fingers danced across his jaw and found their way into his hair. Their lips met in a brief kiss, which turned into a longer and deeper one. When they broke apart Gold was breathless, and a flash of worry showed on Belle’s face.

“Are you alright?”

Shortness of breath had been the first visible sign of his reaction to the strawberries. This cause was a million times more enjoyable.

“I’m fine. You’re wonderful.”

The worry was replaced with a charming blush and a smile that Gold knew he would want to see as frequently as possible. The small part of his mind that wasn’t addled by their first kiss nudged him to say; “Would you like to stay for a strawberry free dinner?”

Belle leaned her forehead against his; “I’d love to.”

She suddenly moved back.

“What do you do with all the strawberries you picked?”

Gold gave an embarrassed chuckle; “I gave them to Dove. Alana is craving them in sandwiches with cheese and onion crisps.”

“That is one strange pregnancy craving.”

“Apparently not, Dove tells me this is easier to deal with than chocolate chips in chow mein that she craved with the last child.”

Belle’s nose wrinkled; “I was going to suggest Chinese for dinner, but now…”

Gold stroke a finger down her nose; “How about I cook Bolognese?”

“You are still under doctor’s orders to rest, how about we cook it together?”

The mention of ‘doctor’ made Gold pause; “I just need to send a quick message then we can get started.”

Belle nodded and moved away to her forgotten cup of tea. Gold typed quickly and shut his phone off once the message was sent.

 

In the strawberry fields Whale read the message he’d just received with a wide smile.

Great wingmen get a month’s free rent.


End file.
